Ddu-Du Ddu-Du
:Дду-Ду Дду-Ду (Хангыль: 뚜두뚜두, ddu-du ddu-du) это песня музыкальной группы BlackPink. Это первый трек для мини-альбома Square Up. Сингл вышел в 2018 году, 14 июня. Общая информация Дду-Ду Дду-Ду — это первый трек к мини-альбому Square Up, является заглавным. Сами создатели трека описывают его как "ожесточенный хип-хоп, который переполнен харизмой". Многие так же отмечают, что сочетание четких ритмов и "синтезаторных крючков" делают сингл неповторимым. Клипы Клип к песне вышел 15 июня 2018 года. По меркам Кореи, сингл стал самым просматриваемым за 24 часа. Многих это поразило. 8 июня на официальном YouTube-канале Black Pink и V Live channel был выпущен видеоролик танцевальной практики "Ddu-Du Ddu-Du". Just Dance 2019 Сингл так же попал в Just Dance 2019. Только там он присутствовал в несколько изменённом варианте. Многие говорят, что версия игры не подходит по качеству до оригинала. Сингл стал одним из первых k-pop произведений, которые попали в Just Dance 2019. Текст |-| Хангыль = 착한 얼굴에 그렇지 못한 태도 가녀린 몸매 속 가려진 Volume은 두 배로 거침없이 직진 굳이 보진 않지 눈치 Black 하면 Pink 우린 예쁘장한 Savage 원할 땐 대놓고 뺏지 넌 뭘 해도 칼로 물 베기 두 손엔 가득한 Fat check 궁금하면 해봐 Fact check 눈 높인 꼭대기 물 만난 물고기 좀 독해 난 Toxic You 혹해 I’m foxy 두 번 생각해 흔한 남들처럼 착한 척은 못 하니까 착각하지 마 쉽게 웃어주는 건 날 위한 거야 아직은 잘 모르겠지 굳이 원하면 Test me 넌 불 보듯이 뻔해 만만한 걸 원했다면 Oh wait til’ I do what I do Hit you with that ddu-du ddu-du du Hit you with that ddu-du ddu-du du 지금 내가 걸어가는 거린 BLACKPINK 4 way 사거리 동서남북 사방으로 Run it 너네 버킷리스트 싹 다 I bought it 널 당기는 것도 멀리 밀치는 것도 제멋대로 하는 Bad girl 좋건 싫어하건 누가 뭐라 하던 When the bass drop it’s another banger 두 번 생각해 흔한 남들처럼 착한 척은 못 하니까 착각하지 마 쉽게 웃어주는 건 날 위한 거야 아직은 잘 모르겠지 굳이 원하면 Test me 넌 불 보듯이 뻔해 만만한 걸 원했다면 Oh wait til’ I do what I do Hit you with that ddu-du ddu-du du Hit you with that ddu-du ddu-du du What you gonna do When I come come through with that that uh uh huh What you gonna do When I come come through with that that uh uh huh 뜨거워 뜨거워 뜨거워 Like fire 뜨거워 뜨거워 뜨거워 Like fire 뜨거워 뜨거워 뜨거워 Like fire 뜨거워 뜨거워 뜨거워 Like fire Hit you with that ddu-du ddu-du du |-| English = My face is kind but not my attitude Thin body frames with hidden volume twice as much We go forward without holding back, no need to be cautious Black then Pink, we’re pretty savages If I want it, I’ll take it from you straight up Even if you want something, it’s like cutting water with a sword In my hands is a fat check If you’re curious, do a fact check My standards are way up top Like a fish in water I’m kind of intense, I’m toxic You fall for me, I’m foxy Think twice Cuz I can’t act nice like everyone else Don’t misunderstand My easy smiles are for myself You still don’t really know But if you really want me, test me It’s obvious, like looking at fire If you wanted something easy Oh wait til’ I do what I do Hit you with that ddu-du ddu-du du Hit you with that ddu-du ddu-du du The path I’m walking on right now Is a BLACKPINK 4 way intersection East, West, North, South, all around, we run it All of your bucket lists, I bought it all When I pull you, I do it from far away When I push you away, I do it legit like a bad girl Whether you like it or not, no matter what anyone says When the bass drop it’s another banger Think twice Cuz I can’t act nice like everyone else Don’t misunderstand My easy smiles are for myself You still don’t really know But if you really want me, test me It’s obvious, like looking at fire If you wanted something easy Oh wait til’ I do what I do Hit you with that ddu-du ddu-du du Hit you with that ddu-du ddu-du du What you gonna do When I come come through with that that uh uh huh What you gonna do When I come come through with that that uh uh huh Hot hot hot like fire Hot hot hot like fire Hot hot hot like fire Hot hot hot like fire Hit you with that ddu-du ddu-du du |-|Русский= Миловидна, но виду себя иначе, За талией осиной волевой характер прячу, На своем пути преграды все сношу привычно, Я - во плоти самый настоящий хищник. БЛЭКПИНК! С кем-то делиться не стану, Язык мой острее катаны. Смело сорю я деньгами, Нужно — проверите сами. Держаться решила На самой вершине. Как яд, я опасна, Купился напрасно. Лучше не спешить, Не питай надежды, что тебя я поблажку дам. Даже не смеши, Улыбаюсь я одним лишь зеркалам. Раз не уверен ты точно, Испытать видно хочешь, Я по глазам читаю. Не обойтись малой кровью: Накличешь беду и я Атакую дуду-дуду-ду! (Ое-ое-еее) Атакую дуду-дуду-ду! (Ое-ое-еее) Ду-ру-ду-ду-ду-ду-ду. БЛЭКПИНК! Об атаке не оповещаем, БЛЭКПИНК, мы наступаем, Восток, запад, север, юг на мушке, Я скупила все и мне скучно. На цепи короткой посиди, До тех пор пока с тобой не наиграюсь. Что угодно можешь говорить, С каждой песней в хит-парадах поднимаюсь. Лучше не спешить, Не питай надежды, что тебя я поблажку дам. Даже не смеши, Улыбаюсь я одним лишь зеркалам. Раз не уверен ты точно, Испытать видно хочешь, Я по глазам читаю. Не обойтись малой кровью: Накличешь беду и я Атакую дуду-дуду-ду! (Ое-ое-еее) Атакую дуду-дуду-ду! (Ое-ое-еее) Ду-ру-ду-ду-ду-ду-ду. Ты уже решил, Как мне дашь отпор в этом, а? Ты уже решил, Как мне дашь отпор в этом, а? Как огонь, как огонь, как огонь пылаю. Ду-ру-ду-ду-ду-ду-ду. Как огонь, как огонь, как огонь пылаю. Ду-ру-ду-ду-ду-ду-ду. БЛЭКПИНК! (Хэй!) Ду-ру-ду-ду-ду-ду-ду. (Ое-ое-еее) Как огонь, как огонь, как огонь пылаю. (Хэй!) Как огонь, как огонь, как огонь пылаю. Атакую дуду-дуду-ду!Источник Интересные факты *Сингл набрал 10 миллионов просмотров за 6 часов и 15 минут. **За 24 часа 36,2 миллиона. **За год же 1 миллиард просмотров. Галерея Фотоматериалы tumblr_pacz7s5lAX1w10gdco3_540.gif tumblr_pacxjpzLof1somnmfo1_640.gif tumblr_pad106tgiG1wu0qqqo2_400.gif tumblr_pacxzkEgMj1sh3g3mo1_540.gif Ddu-Du_Ddu-du_Logo_(1).png DDU-DU DDU-DU - BLACKPINK - Just Dance 2019|В Just Dance Видеоматериалы thumb|center|335 px thumb|center|335 px thumb|center|335 px Аудиоматериалы Русская версия: Источники *Большая часть информации взята с этой странички. Категория:Square Up Категория:Синглы